This invention relates to a machine for shaping stator insulating paper and for vertically inserting the paper into the stator directly on the stator assembly line. In automated production lines the machines are generally served by an accumulating transportation system in order to obtain maximum efficiency. To do this, the machines are designed in the simplest possible way. Therefore, where possible, the machinings are performed directly on the transportation system
The existing machines for shaping the insulating paper for stators consist of elements for the following process, in sequence:
forming the paper by passing it through properly shaped rolling dies;
cutting and shaping the paper, fed horizontally and with the cutting operation being in the vertical plane; and
after cutting, shaping the paper with two operators on a vertical plane, parallel to the cutting plane.
An object of this invention is to provide a machine of the above-mentioned type, wherein, although some of the elements of existing machines are employed, the arrangement of the elements is more rational in relation to the transportation system, so that a system for transporting the paper from the shaping device to the object to be insulated (the stator) and a system for taking the stator from the transportation system to the shaping machine are not required.
Each operating element of the machine is also improved as regards functionality and ergonomic arrangement of the space, thus increasing the reliability and reducing the overall dimensions of the machine.